


Talk to Me

by Akaisha_Loire



Series: Knights of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Mentioned Finn/Rose - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Unbeta'd, mentioned Rey/Finn, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: Finn thinks they need to clear the air.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, super new to Star Wars fanfiction. Just watched Last Jedi about a week ago, and now my life is about Reylo. That being said, this is a practice piece for longer works to come, so I appreciate any and all feed back. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Leia doesn’t offer coment, she’s silent in her support as she grasps Rey’s hand, peering into her eyes as if she understood the turmoil of Rey’s soul--given that Ben was the source, Rey was sure Leia did understand. If she knew the depth of Rey’s hope, she didn’t indicate as such, only offering that comforting squeeze of her hand before going to de-brief Poe.

Finn was the next to approach her, as she stored away the kyber crystal, closing it into her bag. She pulled her strap over her head, settling it on her shoulder as he offered her a half smile, eyes shifting to the girl on the bed. “Can we go somewhere and talk?”

Rey looked around the Falcon, and it’s current lack of space in amusement, but nodded none-the-less, leading him off to the cargo hold. It was small, cramped, offering them very little space to stand, but it was separated from everyone; they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Her name is Rose,” he offers up, scratching at the back of his head, before cursing when his elbow hits the wall.

“She’s pretty,” Rey offers, trying to look anywhere but him. She can feel the bond thrumming under her skin, even as she attempts to close it off. Can feel the despair, the turmoil, the hurt that flows through her veins like rushing lava down a ravine. It burns her, even more so now, when she’s alone. She can feel him trying to close it off, trying to close himself to her, trying to shut the door as she had; the force is rejecting both their attempts, as if forcing them to acknowledge they’d always be there to each other.

“I dont know how I feel about her, about us,” he continues. “Um..she kind of kissed me.”

Rey gives him a smile, trying to be earnest, yet something claws at her, like a tonton’s hooves through snow, tearing at her heart. Had this conversation come just a week ago, she feels she might have felt betrayed. Her feelings are tumultuous, churning constantly like the seas of Ahch-to. Finn had been her first friend out of the solitude of Jakku, she had clung to that companionship, and love may have blossomed from that. He fought for her, came back for her, he loved her, and when she had seen Kylo Ren strike Finn down, she had thought it might have been something more.

She could see Finn staring at her, waiting for a response that she didn’t know how to give. “How do you feel?”

“I don't know,” he says, eyebrow raised, as if to ask if she was paying attention at all. “How do you feel, Rey?”

“How do I feel?” she repeats.

He nods. “That hug..are we...were we..?”

Rey closes her eyes, envisioning their hug just moments ago on the surface of Crait. How much relief she felt at having him in her embrace, how comforted she felt, how grounded she felt. She was safe in his arms. It was smooth, pristine, like she imagined the untouched waters of Naboo’s lake country to be like. When she imagined Ben, when she thought of just the brush of his fingers, the wind that tore through her. Ben’s touch, Ben near her, sent feelings through her that she couldn’t explain. They were worse than the harshest sandstorm on Jakku, tearing her apart with jagged shards of sand, forcing her into the shelter of her AT-AT where the pounding was unceasing.

Being with Finn was a gentle love, a gossamer of warmth, and affection like she felt around Han Solo; family. She felt belonging, stability, home.

Being with Ben Solo was diving head first into a fallen Star Destroyer, standing on a cliff of sand, hoping she didn’t plummet to the bottom before she intended to. What she felt for Ben Solo was so volatile, so combustible, that all she could see in her mind’s eye was the Starkiller Base imploding. That was what her heart did when he turned those hurt eyes on her, pleading with her to be at his side. For the briefest of moments she had wanted to say yes, and there was something undeniable in those conflicting emotions.

“I’m in love with someone else,” she told him, her voice trembling with the truth of it. She could feel her eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears. Her body quaked with the force of the truth, coupled with the echoing feelings of betrayal from the other side of her bond. He was tearing her apart, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“Hey, whoa, shhh,” Finn soothed, pulling her into a hug, placing her head on his shoulder, running his fingers through her hair.

She sobbed quietly into his coat, letting the tears fall that she had repressed for so long. Naively, she had thought she could play with fire, without feeling the cool sting of burn; she had been wrong.

_You’re nobody...but not to me._

Rey clung tight to Finn, fisting her hands into his jacket as the sobs wracked her body, her mind refusing to play anything else but the smooth timbre of his voice telling her she was something to him. The unceasing loop of their joined vision, his proclamation that she wasn’t alone, and the hurt when he choose power over what they could be.

In this moment of weakness, she lets herself wonder if he really did. Had he really chosen power over her, or had she chosen her own convictions over him? The force screamed in her ears, forcing her to acknowledge he was the darkness to her light; together they were balance. In this moment of weakness, she thinks she should turn the Falcon around, go back to him, find a middle ground for them to stand that led to what they both wanted; belonging.  
“It’s not Poe, is it?” he asks, and she laughs through a sob, coming out in a strange hiccuping noise. “What? I saw the smile.”

“No, it’s not Poe,” she tells him, pulling back to wipe her nose on the wraps of her arms.

He gathers her up again, saying nothing, allowing her to sob out all the anguish she feels at falling in love with a monster.

“At least it’s not Kylo Ren,” he says, in way of jest, only to go still with shock when Rey feels the chasm of her heart length, and the sobs break forth again.

They could have stood there for hours, or minutes, or even seconds, all they know is that Poe opens the door with an off-handed joke about barging in on their moment. Rey steadies herself, wiping at her eyes, thanking Finn for lending a shoulder. “I feel better, thank you.”

“Any time,” he smiles, and Poe whistles, remarking that Finn was turning into quite the lady killer, and not the stormtrooper kind of lady killer. Finn punches his arm, and they head off, laughing while Poe declares his hope to copilot the Falcon. Chewie’s answering roar is a resolute no, leaving everyone laughing lightheartedly, despite their current predicament.

Rey leaves the cargo hold behind, turning when she feels him behind her, standing behind her, unyielding as a mountain. His eyes burn her, piercing her as real as any lightsaber could. She feels his anger, his rejection, his hurt, his pain, and underneath all that are drops of affection, compassion, wanting.

A blink of an eye later, she sees them standing together--her vision from the hut--standing side-by side, lightsabers drawn. Before, it had been dark, illuminated only by the red of his light, but now, she sees more. She sees a blue sky, and an even bluer ocean over his shoulder, beyond a window of a wall. In the distance she hears indistinguishable noise, and she knows he hears it too, as he looks towards the source. For a porg sized moment she thinks she sees a child running towards her. Before they make it to her, the surroundings are bleeding back into the Falcon, leaving her standing there, staring at him as he stares back at her.

In the span of one vision she knows she was wrong. She had thought her vision had passed. They had stood together against Snoke, and she had naively thought that was what the force had wanted.

Her arm wipes across her face to hide the smile trying to force its way up to her eyes, as his own narrow in on her. “I’ll see you stand at my side, Ben Solo.”

“You will join me, scavenger, sooner or later,” he replies, disappearing into the void of his own reality, where he’ll wait until the next time she reaches him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed. Again, feed back is really appreciated. I had the idea to maybe turn this into a series (while I wait impatiently for Episode IX content), so if you'd like to see more, leave me a comment and let me know!


End file.
